


Grief - Derek Morgan

by Sherrykinss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: When reader is threatened.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Grief - Derek Morgan

“Alright, everyone. Go home and tomorrow we’ll start fresh.” Everyone was dismissed for the night. The team had been chasing dead ends. It seemed that whenever they would get to the killer, they would be one step behind. All they knew was that he was after an agent of their own. It became personal. It wasn’t until there were a dinner prepped on the table of her home that she realized, she was the target.

“Let me just get you home.” Derek slipped on his jacket. She raised an eyebrow and shot him a look. “Come on, I’m an agent too.” She crossed her arms and shook her head. He sighed and threw his arm over her shoulders and hugged her tight. “We’re not taking chances. He made a threat against you, so we’re going to make sure you get home safely. There’s going to be an agent posted outside, so don’t you worry your pretty little head.” He replied. Something wasn’t sitting right with her. She didn’t want to argue, but there was something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “Something doesn’t feel right. That can’t just be it. It doesn’t fit his MO.” She said as they walked out. “We’ve forced him into a corner, so he’s changed his tactic. He’s trying to get into our heads.” He explained, adding a casual shrug after. “I don’t know…” She said, unconvinced. “As your partner, just let me take care of everything.” He reassured and ushered her into his car. She sighed and didn’t bother arguing, so she hopped in without a word.

She stepped out of the shower, and stood in front of the fogged mirror. The tiled floor was peppered water droplets from her wet hair. She wiped the mirror clear of the steam and stared at her reflection. The quietness lured her into a numbing daze. She thought a shower would make her feel better, or at least clear her mind, but it only fed the darkness swirling in her mind. She drifted to yesterday’s events, replaying through the trauma.

Her heart raced, faster than her legs could run to the house. The note left on her kitchen table revealed the killer’s true intent. The staged dinner at her place suggested that she was the target, but it was a ruse to distract them from the killer’s real target. Derek. It all made sense, Derek had all the characteristics of the killer’s victimology, charismatic and confident. Going after Derek was the ultimate power move. She was afraid that she was too late, that she didn’t read the letter on time. She burst through the front doors with an armed team as backup. They moved swiftly with their guns up, clearing every room as they proceed further in the house. She entered the kitchen after clearing her surroundings, until she spotted a pair of legs peeking out from behind the kitchen island. Her stomach dropped, recognizing those black combat boots. She held her breath as she walked around the corner to confirm the owner of those pair of legs.

The gun in her hands dropped straight to the floor. The gut-wrenching shock dissipated all the strength in her legs, sending her crumbling down on the floor as she choked out a sob. Tears streamed down her contorted face as she unleashed a devastating cry of sorrow. The team around her scattered around, the medical team attended All the surrounding sounds became muffled as her eyes focused on Derek’s body soaked in his own puddle of blood. She was too late. Her shaky hands reached out to check for a pulse. As much as she hoped that he was still alive, she couldn’t find his pulse.

Her eyes stared deep into the depths of her own eyes. Her reflection only provoked disgust. All the guilt surfaced and she had only herself to blame. If she was faster, smarter, more cautious. Perhaps, she could have deduced the killer’s next target was her mentor, her friend, Derek. He looked after her and took care of her. If only she had been there for him, or trusted her gut instinct. Her lips trembled as anger filled her veins. She released an uneasy sigh. Confusion, hurt, anger, disgust. All of this only sucked her into a darker mindset. Revolted by her reflection, her fist smashed right into the mirror, destroying her reflection. The mirror cracked, the pieces cutting her knuckles.

It took her a moment, but when she realized what she had done, she gasped sharply and stepped back. She looked down at her trembling hands, accessing the damage inflicted. With the amount of anger and adrenaline coursing through her veins, she could barely feel the pain from her injuries. It helped distract her from the anguish of losing her mentor. She knew it was a dangerous road, but for now she needed this distraction.


End file.
